Before he cheats
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Oneshot #4. Debió pensarlo, antes de engañarlo.


**Día 4**

Before He Cheates

Carrie Underwood

 **Advertencias:** SLASH, AU, no magia, engaño, alcohol, vandalismo, un poco de escenas sexis nada gráficas, cambio de edades. Algo de mal lenguaje. Y fans de Snape aléjense. Un emparejamiento raro.

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, solo disfruto jugar con los personajes. JKR es la dueña de esto.

.

.

.

 ***BHC***

.

.

.

–No por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes. – susurró con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

–Ya hablamos de esto Harry, es mejor así.

–No es cierto– dijo con algo de rabia– tu hablaste, yo solo escuche. En ningún momento me diste lugar para que escucharas lo que yo tengo que decir.

–Tienes razón, pero es lo mejor, ninguno de los dos es feliz más.

– Yo soy feliz, dime ¿Cometí algún error?

–No ya te lo he dicho, es lo mejor y además sinceramente estoy aburrido de esto. –dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Y sin ninguna duda o mayor ceremonia tomo su maleta y se fue, sin ver como el joven caía al suelo en un mar de llanto.

 ***BHC***

Harry Potter era un joven muy guapo, con cabellos negros rebeldes y alborotados como si hubiera tenido una batalla con un peine y perdido, de tamaño promedio y de aspecto algo delicado debido a que tuvo una vida escasa, en su infancia negligente gracias a que a sus parientes no les agrada mucho el que ellos quedarán con su custodia al morir sus padres y como forma de pago lo hicieron trabajar mucho y alimentarlo poco. Era un joven increíble, no sólo en apariencia sino que también poseía un carácter muy apacible, algo dócil, con buen corazón y de mente amplia.

Quizás la cosa más distintiva y atrayente de él eran sus ojos... Uno preciosos ojos verde, que hacían que las hojas del bosque rabiar de envidia. Y más el hecho de que estas bellas gemas estaban adornadas por un marco de espesas y muy negras pestañas. Era sin duda un rasgo muy exótico.

Era una persona inteligente y bastante extrovertida. El mismo no se consideraba un genio pero sin duda, en sus clases con una pizca de esfuerzo conseguía buenos resultados y ni que decir en los deportes, era un atleta nato.

A sus veinte años, era independiente y con el fideicomiso que le habían dejado sus padres había podido cimentarse así mismo, compro un departamento de dos habitaciones, que estaba cerca de donde estudiaba. Había podido entrar a una buena universidad de medicina con una beca, cabe añadir. A pesar de tener suficiente dinero para que le durará toda la vida y unas diez más, a Harry le aburría enormemente el estar sin hacer nada y ya que todas sus clases eran en la mañana y a partir de las seis de la tarde estaba libre, se había dado en la tarea de buscar un empleo a tiempo parcial.

La búsqueda no fue muy dura y después de unas pocas horas de búsqueda, encontró el empleo perfecto para él, en un pequeño café a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Era de lunes a sábado, entre semana debía ir de seis a nueve y el sábado todo el día. El domingo era su día de descanso a pesar de ser un día con grandes ventas y todo porque el dueño de la cafetería acompañaba a su madre a la iglesia ese día y se le hacía conveniente que también sus empleados descansarán el mismo día que él y ya que la mayor parte de las ventas se debía a los estudiantes de la universidad y esta no abría los domingos era una situación de ganar-ganar.

La vida se Harry era pacífica y bastante contenida... Hasta que lo conoció.

 ***BHC***

Marcus Flint era un hombre algo arisco, bueno bastante arisco. De aspecto intimidante, de rasgos gruesos y cabello negro y corto, con un monstruoso físico, que aparentaba una pared de ladrillos, completamente sólido, alto y bastante robusto. Era bastante atractivo, con una fuerte aura de masculinidad. Tenía algo que hacía caer a las personas, aunque a él poco le importaba.

Tenía veinticinco años y estudiaba para obtener una maestría en fisioterapia.

Era bastante talentoso y si bien le había tomado tiempo llegar hasta donde estaba no era falta de capacidad sino más bien de recursos económicos, su vida familiar había sido deplorable, después de que su padre se enterara que era gay, lo había repudiado y lo dejo sin un techo y sin ningún quinto y por ello no había podido iniciar su carrera en su momento sino que tuvo que trabajar para poder pagar su matrícula y con tanto stress y presiones acumuladas, no le habían permitido aplicar enseguida por temor a que colapsara, debido a ello perdió un año de estudio.

Aunque de esto ya no recordaba nada, su pasado lo había superado con mucho trabajo y cuidado y ahora que estaba por terminar su maestría y tenía un buen trabajo en una clínica especializada en atletas que era bastante importante, en la que tenía un sueldo más que excelente, la escasez que sufrió previamente si bien le impedía derrochar dinero, no le molestaba compartirlo con otras personas más necesitadas.

Actualmente estaba conversando con uno de sus amigos del colegio en un café cerca de su universidad. El tan dichoso amigo no era otro que Terence Higgs, su mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas que no lo había abandonado cuando fue repudiado o cuando se enteró que era gay, alguien que lo apoyo cuando casi no conseguía llegar al fin del mes y una persona con la que siempre podía confiar.

–En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? Llevas como diez minutos haciendo pucheros. Si no paras me iré y te dejare aquí– expresó con fastidio.

–En que no entiendes, no quiere salir conmigo ¿porque?

–A mí que me importa, ve y pregúntaselo. Déjame concentrarme.

–Eres un amargado

–Tú deberías buscarte a alguien y dejarme seguir escribiendo mi ensayo– murmuró entre dientes Marcus.

–Ya tengo a muchos "alguien"

–No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Deberías tener una relación seria o por lo menos no tan casual, tu mayor "relación" ha durado unos dos días y eso fue porque te gustó follar con la tipa esa.

–En todo lo que necesito por ahora. Aunque todo estaría mejor si ella accediera a salir conmigo. Pero en fin, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

–Y con salir te refieres a acostarte con ella y en este momento no tengo tiempo. Entre la escuela y el trabajo no tengo espacio para nada más, no sería justo para la otra persona. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

–Disculpe, lamento interrumpir– se escuchó otra suave voz– aquí está su espresso americano.

–Gracias, no te preocupes Harry no interrumpes nada, de hecho me salvas del monólogo de este idiota. –dijo Marcus con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Obtuvo una pequeña risa a cambio– Claro Marcus, como digas si necesitas algo mas no dudes en pedírmelo. –y con ello se fue a seguir con su empleo.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo por qué no te interesa nadie, si yo tuviera un bombón cerca así como el, pues tampoco me interesarían otras cosas.

–En serio, juras que eres hetero, pero luego haces comentarios como esos y totalmente me confundes. –resoplo.

–¡Nahh! Soy un hombre que esta cómodo en su propia piel y que no teme dar sus opiniones, además no es sobre ser gay o hetero cualquier persona puede opinar sobre el atractivo de otra sin necesariamente estar interesada en dicha persona. –respondió con naturalidad Terence.

–Bueno lo que digas. Pero con respecto a Harry, tiene novio, además no soy su tipo. –contesto desanimado.

–Tú lo has dicho, novio, no esposo o dueño, todavía queda una oportunidad y en realidad ya le preguntaste o solo estás haciendo suposiciones tontas.

Marcus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. –Cómo iba diciendo, cállate porque necesito terminar esto.

Terence solo resoplo y se quedó callado, pero es su mente iba trazando un plan para ayudar a su amigo, después de todo no es común que a Marcus le interesara una persona, Harry debía tener algo especial para haber llamado su atención. Él lo averiguara y actuaría en base a eso, solo que con cuidado, mucho cuidado, porque si Marcus se enteraba de que estaba interfiriendo, no sería algo bonito, para nada bonito.

 ***BHC***

La relación de Harry había comenzado como muchas otras, todo miel sobre hojuelas.

Habían tenido muchas citas, habían intercambiado muchas palabras bonitas, se habían contado sus planes a largo plazo.

Su pareja lo había cautivado con muchos halagos y poesía y cosas estúpidamente románticas y Harry como muchas personas, confió totalmente en aquel que decía que lo amaba y entrego su corazón.

Los problemas no tardaron en aparecer y es que debido a la falta de a su falta de autoestima, Severus Snape era un hombre increíblemente posesivo y celoso; realmente era un hombre bastante simple, pelo largo, nariz romana bastante más grande de lo usual, alto y delgado, bastante desgarbado.

Su falta de buena apariencia, aumentaba el problema y que Harry fuera una persona abierta y alegre le molestaba muchísimo, porque pensaba que cualquier persona le arrebataría al joven.

El primer gran problema vino con los celos de su novio.

–Es que enserio, estas todo el tiempo coqueteando con esos tipos, si no te soy suficiente dímelo y aquí va terminar todo.

–No estoy coqueteando con nadie, ¿Qué te sucede Severus?, ese era yo tratando de pedir los apuntes, de una clase a la que llegue tarde.

–¿Y porque llegaste tarde? Solo estudias y trabajas unas cuantas horas, no deberías haber llegado tarde, dime ¿con quién estabas? –derramo el furioso hombre.

–Llegue tarde porque mi despertador no sonó y solo me perdí el principio de la ponencia del doctor, ¿Por qué estás tan furioso? ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que me trates así?

–¡Siempre! –Rugió –siempre me da motivos, le dedicas sonrisas a todo imbécil que te pasa por enfrente, crees que no me doy cuenta cómo eres de coqueto cuando piensas que no veo.

–En serio, ¿estas drogado o algo así? Nunca he hecho nada de eso, solo trato de ser amable, deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo alguna vez –grito de vuelta Harry, ya hastiado de sus celos sin fundamento

–Sabes que Harry has lo que quieras, por mi está bien. Yo haré lo mismo.- y salió del departamento, dando un portazo.

Harry solo se quedó pasmado en su habitación sin saber muy bien que hacer, esa era su primera pelea y había sido por algo estúpido en su opinión, el no creía que se comportara de esa manera así que ¿de dónde venía todo eso?

Trato de pensar en las cosas que hacia normalmente y se dio cuenta que talvez era demasiado alegre, nunca antes había tenido novio y realmente no sabía cómo actuar con otras personas cuando ya tenías pareja. Bueno quizá de cierta forma Severus tenía razón, debía ser más precavido, para no crear malos entendidos.

Por su mente se deslizo el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos eran hetero y solo uno de sus amigos era gay y que también tenía pareja.

Al otro día Severus llego con un gran ramo de rosas y le pidió que lo disculpara, alegando al hecho de que no quería perderlo y que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar. Harry prometió ser más precavido en el futuro y dejar de ser tan risueño con todos, para evitar confusiones, Severus había sonreído radiante y lo había barrido en un gran beso.

Harry no se dio cuenta que el no dijo nada acerca de su propia actitud y de como había reaccionado. Lo dejo pasar.

 ***BHC***

La segunda gran pelea había sido por el dinero.

–Es que Harry si tienes dinero no sé porque insiste en vestirte como vagabundo y trabajar en ese café de mala muerte, pareciera que lo único que intentas es avergonzarme. Siempre te quejas de que nunca te presento a ninguno de mis amigos y colegas del trabajo, pero siempre que lo quiero hacer, estas vestido así y francamente me das pena ajena. Imagínate que pensarían las personas de mí si tengo un novio tan zarrapastroso.

Harry solo bajo la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas por la humillación.

–No creo que tenga nada de malo mi ropa, es ropa cómoda y no tengo que preocuparme por mancharla de algo y perder mucho dinero, todo el día ando con uniforme y bata o con la pijama quirúrgica, cuando no lo tengo que usar prefiero estar en algo cómodo.

–Harry piensa en mí, acaso no valgo la pena, como para hacer un esfuerzo de tu parte en vestirte mejor.

–Pero Severus…

–No te preocupes Harry, ya entendí que nuestra relación no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí –murmuro este con desaliento.

Harry se mordía los labios y se balanceaba de un pie a otro, obviamente nervioso.

–No, claro que no. Si significa mucho para mí, hare lo que me pides. Tratare de vestirme mejor.

–Gracias, aprecio mucho esto. –murmuro Severus mientras depositaba un beso en el cuero cabelludo del más pequeño.

Nuevamente Harry dejo de notar como él siempre es el que prometía cosas y accedía a las peticiones. Lo volvió a dejar pasar.

 ***BHC***

Su tercera gran pelea vino con un tema más serio… el sexo.

–Es que no entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo ¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿no te parezco suficiente? ¡Ah, Claro ya sé porque! Te estas revolcando con algún otro tipo ¿no es cierto? –grito el de pelo largo, mientras apretaba el brazo del más joven, al grado de dejar moretones.

–Severus, me haces daño. Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, tu sabes que soy… pues… tu sabes… virgen y no me siento preparado todavía para tener relaciones. –contesto sonrojado.

Crecer con sus tíos, super fanáticos del orden y de la normalidad le habia enseñado a Harry muchas cosas, el cocinar, el ser independiente y que el sexo venia después del matrimonio, él no estaba tan aferrado a esta idea, pero sabía que por lo menos debía esperar hasta sentirse completamente seguro de lo que quería y que nadie debía presionarlo en ese tema. Por primera en una de sus peleas Harry no dio su brazo a torcer.

–¿Tú crees que yo me creo semejante estupidez? ¿Me vas cara de imbécil? Tienes veinte años por lo menos una vez debes de haber follado, ¿Virgen? Que excusa más patética, si me vas a mentir por lo menos has que sea más creíble.

–No es mentira Severus, de verdad no me siento preparado para esto. Por favor entiendo.

–Ya, ya entiendo. Entiendo que no quieres estar conmigo y por eso inventas chorradas, si no quieres bien, por mi perfecto. Me voy, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

–¡No Severus, espera!

–Ya no Harry, llevo meses esperándote. Llámame cuando cambies de idea.

Harry se quedó nuevamente en su departamento, solo y sin idea de cómo responder, tenía miedo de que Severus terminara su relación con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar de esa forma con él, al menos no todavía, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, se limpió con furia las lágrimas. Bueno, mañana hablaría con Severus, se disculparía y trataría de hacerle ver su punto de vista. Sí, eso haría.

Al otro día, no fue necesario que Harry le marcara a Severus, como siempre después de cada gran pelea, Severus aparecía con un enorme ramo de rosas o cualquier otra flor y pondría una excusa, la excusa de esta vez, es que quería unirse en cuerpo y demostrarle a Harry cuanto lo amaba. Harry nuevamente creyendo en su amor y en lo afortunado que era de tener un novio que estuviera así de preocupado por su bienestar, lo perdono y volvieron hacerse promesas, esta vez de parte de ambos, aunque solo uno de ellos cumpliría las promesas y desde luego que no iba a ser Severus.

 ***BHC***

Y después de eso muchas más peleas siguieron, y siguieron más reconciliaciones. Tantas que en este punto era difícil de contar y solo llevaban cinco meses de relación.

Harry no sabía cómo actuar antes todas estas continuas peleas. Pero estaba pensado en hablarlo con Severus y llegar a un acuerdo más productivo.

Iba entrando en su departamento cuando vio una maleta que distinguía como la de Severus. Se preguntó lo que estaba pasando.

–Severus que es lo que está pasando ¿Por qué estás haciendo tu maleta y recogiendo tus cosas de mí piso?

–¿No es obvio Harry? Me voy, quiero terminar con lo nuestro. Mira tal vez la pasamos agradable todo este tiempo, pero francamente ya me cansaron todas las peleas, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos así en buenos términos, cada quien sigue con su camino, salir con otras personas y solo nuestro está destinado a ser, pues ya sucederá. Y como vamos a terminar me pareció apropiado recoger mis cosas, ya sabes para que no haya momentos incomodos.

–¿Cuándo decidiste esto? –pregunto el otro con voz temblorosa.

–Hace una semana, pensaba decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, así que aprovecharía para sacar hoy mis cosas y te iba a dejar una nota explicándote todo.

–¿Me ibas a terminar con una nota? –pregunto el otro mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

–Sí, mira Harry es lo mejor par…

–¿Lo mejor para quién? Llevas diciendo eso desde hace rato pero no creo que esto se lo mejor para mí, ni para ti, ni para nadie –Contesto mientras seguía llorando.

–Harry no creo, que debas ponerte así, está bien que estés dolido, pero después entenderás y me darás las gracias.

–Pero yo te quiero Severus…

–Ya Harry, no lo hagas más difícil.

–No por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes. – susurró con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

–Ya hablamos de esto Harry, es mejor así.

–No es cierto– dijo con algo de rabia– tu hablaste, yo solo escuche. En ningún momento me diste lugar para que escucharas lo que yo tengo que decir.

–Tienes razón, pero es lo mejor, ninguno de los dos es feliz más.

– Yo soy feliz, dime ¿Cometí algún error?

–No ya te lo he dicho, es lo mejor y además sinceramente estoy aburrido de esto. –dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Y sin ninguna duda o mayor ceremonia tomo su maleta y se fue, sin ver como el joven caía al suelo en un mar de llanto.

 ***BHC***

Harry estaba muy triste, no podía creer como las cosas terminaron de ese modo, de laguna forma se había vuelto un círculo vicioso, Severus empezaba una pelea, se gritaban un montón de cosas, Severus se cansaba y luego se iba, Harry se sentía una mierda y al otro día Severus llegaba se disculpa, se hacían promesas y solo el las cumplía y volvía a iniciar todo otra vez solo que con una cosa distintas.

Sabía que no era relación sana y retrospectiva era dañina para él, casi no tenía amigos ya, se vestía con ropa que no le gustaba y era un poco más huraño que antes. Todo lo había hecho con el fin de complacer a Severus, pero al parecer nada funcionaba.

Pero no podía evitarlo, quería a Severus y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, se decidió. Iría al bar al que Severus iba normalmente y hablarían las cosas, tratarían de llegar a un buen acuerdo y regresarían una vez más, pero esta vez el no accedería a las cosas tan fácilmente.

 ***BHC***

Harry acababa de llegar al bar y se iba a acercar a la barra donde estaba sentado Severus, cuando vio que no estaba solo, estaba con un rubio oxigenado, que se nota tenía el ego hasta el cielo, el rubio solo reía animadamente de lo que sea que Severus estuviera diciendo. Se acercó cuidadosamente.

–¡Jajajaja! Aun no puedo creer que ese estúpido se creyera todas las mentiras que le dijiste Severus, en serio que ese es bastante ingenuo.

–¿Que puedo decir? –Contesto Severus con una sonrisa arrogante –soy increíblemente bueno mintiendo.

–¿Eso es algo por lo que deberías enorgullecerte?

–En este caso, sí.

–¡Jajaja! Pero ¿en serio crees que ese ingenuo sea virgen?

–Yo creo que si Draco, cuando lo trataba de acariciar un poco por debajo del cinturón, se sonrojaba como imbécil, era tan divertido ver sus reaccione y burlarme de él, aunque claro él nunca se dio cuenta porque me seguía como un cachorro enfermo de amor.

–No puedo imaginar cómo le hiciste para que te creyera eso de que ibas a esperar para que estuviera listo, solo de imaginar sus ojos tan esperanzados porque su novio era un "perfecto caballero" hace que me parta de risa. Nunca sospecho que ¿mientras estabas con él, yo te hacia gozar y me llevabas al cielo todas las noches? –dijo Draco mientras rodeaba el cuello del otro hombre con sus brazo y se inclinaba para lamer sensualmente la concha de su oreja.

–No, como ya te dije, Harry era como un cachorro desesperado de afecto, era simplemente patético.

Harry no pudo seguir oyendo lo que decían, cada palabra era como una flecha en su corazón y con la última frase no le cupo duda que se trataba de él, toda la plática había sido respecto a él. Severus nunca lo quiso, todo fue un simple juego para él, era su entreteniendo, de él y de ese estúpido rubio oxigenado.

No pudo seguir caminando al salir del bar se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Ignorante de los ojos que lo veían.

 ***BHC***

Terence Higgs, había tenido un día horrendo, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero como siempre lo había dejado todo a la última hora y todo el día había estado ocupado y para relajarse decidió a ir a un bar bastante coqueto y fino que estaba cerca de donde vivía, por si se emborrachaba no sería tan caro irse en taxi o si ligaba a una chica linda no tardaría mucho en irse a estar solitos. Iba con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, trazando y haciendo planes, para esta su gran noche.

Todo plan maquiavélico que tuviera hecho quedo interrumpido cuando vio a una pequeña figura cerca de la puerta, obviamente llorando. Terence maldijo entre dientes, nunca había sido bueno con la persona que lloran y esta persona lloraba con mucha angustia sea lo que fuere que hubiera pasado, debió haber sido grave para obtener una reacción así.

Iba a acercarse para tratar de ayudar cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, era Harry el pequeño camarero lindo de la cafetería, genial otro plan malvado se le vino a la mente. Esta era la oportunidad de Marcus y si no la tomaba el mismo lo golpearía hasta la inconsciencia.

Marco el número, que recogió después de dos timbres.

–¿Qué quieres Higgs? Sabes que estoy en medio de un proyecto más vale que sea importante

–¡Oh! Por el apellido, debo ser grave, pero deja eso de lado. Tienes que venir a Downtown pero ya.

–¿Ter estas drogado, necesitas que te saque de algún lugar? ¿y donde diablos está el sitio que dices?

–No estoy drogado ni ebrio. Pero tienes que venir ya, ¿quién crees que está aquí llorando a lágrima viva?

–Mira Ter, o me dices o te cuelgo, no estoy de humor para adivinanzas.

–Harry, está aquí, creo que así se llamaba el camarero lindo.

–Mándame tu ubicación GPS, estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

 ***BHC***

Cumpliendo los cinco minutos, un Marcus Flint jadeante y sudado estaba aquí, Terence se sorprendió que su amigo hubiera perdido tanto la compostura.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? ¿Dónde fueron? Por algo estudie tan cuidadosamente anatomía, se las formas de sanar y de lastimar el cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo –pregunto Marcus con voz gélida.

Terence no lo quería admitir, pero estaba bastante intimidado de la imagen que representaba su amigo y se alegraba que él no fuera el que hizo llorar al pequeño camarero lindo.

-Está por ahí –señalo con su dedo –no sé lo que paso, cuando llegue ya estaba así.

–Ok, gracias por todo Ter.

Terence se fue a su casa, francamente su estado de ánimo había muerto cuando encontró al otro llorando, se iría a bañar y se dormiría temprano esta noche. Dudaba que pudiera ayudar en algo a su amigo con el otro hombre, cuando Marcus estaba en ese estado no había quien lo parara.

 ***BHC***

Marcus se acercó suavemente al cuerpo del otro, que temblaba por los sollozos. Se quitó la chaqueta que tenía y empezó a hablar con voz suave.

–Harry, pequeño ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas herido? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

–Mar…cus

–Sí, Harry soy yo ¿necesitas un momento o quieres hablar?

–No… no hay nada… no quiero hablar –dijo el más pequeño entre sollozos -es...toyy bien

–Ven, ponte esto. Te acompaño a casa.

–No, a mi casa no.

–Vale pues a tu casa no, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–Sé que suena atrevido, pero podemos ir a tu casa –pregunto mientras se limpiaba la cara, con un pañuelo que Marcus le había dado.

–Sí, vamos ¿Qué más quieres hacer? –pregunto suavemente Marcus, mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda baja del otro.

–¿Podemos… podemos embriagarnos esta noche? Por favor, hoy no quiero pensar en nada. –inquirió Harry con bastante vergüenza.

–Por supuesto –accedió el otro –Pero te tienes que quedar después, ya que sería peligroso que salieras en ese estado –asintió para sí mismo, como si fuera la única razón por la cual ponía esa condición, mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del otro.

–Claro Marcus, confió en ti. –respondió mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Y Marcus en ese momento recordó vívidamente como se enamoró del otro. Fue después de una sonrisa así.

 ***BHC***

–Y ahora ya que estamos aquí, con alcohol y un poco entrados en ambiente, me quieres contar ¿Por qué estabas así?

Fue relativamente fácil llegar al apartamento de Marcus, y compraron el alcohol en la tienda 24 horas que estaba antes de llegar a su lugar. Aunque el dependiente lo había mirado de forma extraña ya que todo el alcohol que tenían parecía que iban a tener una fiesta, en lugar de que solo los dos de ellos iban a consumirlo.

Harry ya estaba un poco ebrio, bueno los dos lo estaban. Ya se habían bebido la mitad de lo que compraron.

–Rompí con mi novio.

–¡Oh lo siento! –Marcus en realidad no sentía nada, en su mente estaba haciendo un baile encima de una mesa cantando we are the champions.

–No, lo sientas. Era un imbécil. ¡Ha! Irónico que me doy cuenta de eso en este momento, pero llevo días pensándolo y cada vez me doy cuenta de que estoy en lo cierto. Creo que ahora puedo ser feliz, sin él y sus estupideces que interrumpen mi vida diaria. Creo que por eso estaba llorando, necesitaba un cierre definitivo. No creo estar seguro de estar totalmente bien, pero creo que llego por lo menos la mitad del trabajo hecho.

-Eso está muy bien Harry, hay muchas personas que mueren por salir contigo, eres hermoso alegre, inteligente, divertido, tienes una sonrisa preciosa, unos ojos impresionantes, un enorme corazón y… –Marcus empezó a divagar de todas las cosas que le gustaban de Harry.

–¿En serio lo crees?

–No, lo creo. Lo sé con seguridad –dijo mientras tomaba con suavidad su rostro y se acercaba a esos tentadores labios.

–Mmphh –gimió Harry dentro del beso.

Y eso fue suficiente para romper la cordura de Marcus y empezó a besar a Harry como si no hubiera mañana, mientras Harry contestaba lo mejor que podía. En su bruma de alcohol, empezaron a tocarse de forma cada más intensa y los besos subieron de tono. Marcus empezó a tocar a Harry por encima de la ropa. Acariciando sus pezones por encima de su playera imaginando como se sentiría estar chupando y adorándolos todo el día. Su otra mano se encontró en la entrepierna de Harry, mientras que su erección vestida encontró camino entre su precioso posterior y comenzó a moler como poseso. Harry seguía gimiendo y sentía que su control no duraría más.

Por milagro, Harry si entro en su mente y se alejó.

–Estoy borracho, no tonto. No quiero perder mi virginidad y mañana no acordarme de nada, creo que debemos tomarlo con más calma Marcus, además acabo de terminar una relación y aunque se oiga trillado no estoy listo para otra cosa.

–No, Harry. Yo debería pedirte perdón, no te confundas me encanto todo y lo volvería a hacer, pero no fue prudente de mi parte, me parece bien tomar las cosas con calma, digo, si todavía tengo oportunidad –afirmo un poco inseguro.

–Claro que si Marcus, solo dame tiempo –Afirmo mientras abrazaba al otro hombre, mas estrecho.

–Ok, iré a prepararte la cama y una muda de ropa, yo me quedare aquí en el sofá.

–¿No vas a dormir conmigo? –pregunto Harry y en ese momento Marcus juro que parecía un pequeño gatito abandonado en la lluvia, se veía tan violable.

–Creí que dijimos que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma

–Eso no significa que no nos podemos besar, quiero besos, montones y montones de besos.

–Ok, lo que mi amo ordene –dijo Marcus con una mueca sarcástica mientras hacia una reverencia burlona.

–¡Apresúrate esclavo! –le siguió el juego Harry.

Y así se fueron los dos a la cama, entre un montón de besos y arrumacos Harry le conto todo lo que había paso durante su relación a Marcus, muchos pensarían que es algo incómodo oír esos detalles, pero a Marcus francamente no le importaba, sabía que esto ayudaría a Harry y si para eso debía escuchar sobre el imbécil de su ex él lo aguantaría y estaría aquí para consolar a su pequeño gatito violable. Aunque tenía planificada una venganza contra el imbécil y Terence lo ayudaría.

 ***BHC***

Harry se despertó desconcertado del sitio donde se encontraba, obviamente no era su departamento y de pronto todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada pasaron como un flashback para él, al principio estuvo triste y furioso con Severus, pero después se acordó de lo que paso con Marcus y se empezó a sonrojar. Ahora que lo pensaba donde estaba el, y justo en ese momento el susodicho iba entrando por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos y lo que parecía un rico desayuno en ella.

–Espero que no te importe que lo haya comprado todo, soy un asco en la cocina

–Se me hace muy romántico Marcus –dijo sonrojado, el otro también se sonrojo ligeramente.

–Ok, vístete, te compre algo de ropa, espero que te quede, pero si no lo hace no te preocupes es temporal. Iremos a un lado y después a tu departamento y saldremos a una cita cuando terminemos todo eso.

–¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir? –pregunto sarcástico Harry

–No, realmente no. Ahora vamos a comer.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ya desayunados y arreglados, se subieron al coche de Marcus. Harry noto que se dirigían al sitio donde Severus dejaba su coche. Nervioso se preguntó que iban a hacer.

–Ok, Harry sé que ese idiota te hizo daño, así que ahora se lo harás tu a él, sé que te engaño y es duro, pero ahora estás conmigo y yo no te hare eso, sé que después de eso te será difícil confiar en las personas y por eso te quiero ayudar y como me dijiste que el imbécil adora su carro, el haremos una pequeña remodelación. –Dijo Marcus mientras sacaba un bate de su coche –no te preocupes no haremos nada extremo, solo romper su parabrisas. Saldrá caro, pero no tanto como le saldría si lo remodeláramos por completo. No te preocupes Terence me ayudo a que las cámaras de seguridad fueron programadas para mantenimiento así que es el momento oportuno.

Harry estaba dudoso al principio, lo que iban a hacer era vandalismo y por mucho despecho que tuviera no se quería desquitarse con su coche, pero luego recordó la cara del rubio oxigenado y todo la simpatía que pudiera tener se le fue tan rápido como había llegado, empezó a golpear el cofre y el parabrisas, hasta que su respiración era rápida y superficial, claro no tenía tanta fuerza en los brazos, porque a pesar de ser atleta era por sus reflejos y sus piernas fuertes. Una sonrisa malvada se apodero de su rostro y saco sus llaves y con mucha precisión y fuerza paso toda la llave por el costado del vehículo. Cuando termino, admiro su obra o "remodelación" como Marcus lo había llamado.

–Eso es lo más caliente que he visto –dijo una voz mientras lo sacaba a pecho firme e inclinaba su rostro para besarlo –ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer una cara malvada así. Creo que estoy más enamorado de ti ahora.

–Yo…Tu... Yo

–No te presiones Harry, yo sé que todavía es muy pronto, no lo dije en ese sentido –aseguro Marcus

–Tú me gustas Marcus muchos, antes me sentía culpable por tener estos pensamientos hacia ti, cuando estaba con él, tal vez por eso lo quería satisfacer tanto, para no sentirme culpable. Pero en vista de lo paso, sé que fue algo bueno, como dije hay que llevar las cosas con calma y a nuestro propio ritmo y lo demás, pues realmente no me importa.

Compartieron otro beso.

–Ahora vamos a esa cita, bueno primero a mi departamento a cambiarme.

–Lo que digas mi pequeño gatito.

–Ni soy pequeño, ni soy gato.

–Claro cielo lo que digas –aseguro Marcus mientras besaba a Harry y sonreía al ver el rubor del otro.

Las cosas no siempre saldrían color de rosa, pero por lo menos ahora se tenían entre ellos.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

Quiero indicar que no creo el alcohol se la solución y tampoco apoyo al vandalismo (y menos a un pobre coche inocente) pero es un fic y por cierto el lugar, es un bar que hay en México, así que si es real. Espero les haya gustado. perdon los errores u horrores de ortografía. Saludos a todos


End file.
